Ghost Of You
by moviesox
Summary: A songfic of ghost of you by Selena Gomez.     Note! This was so sad to write but its sweet and cute! I listened to club can;t handle me by florida it made me feel better. I don't own the song!


_Turn my back to the door  
>Feel so much better now<br>Don't even try anymore  
>Nothin' left to lose<em>

Chloe closed the door and turned. She visited his grave today. She doesn't try anything anymore. She just sits at the table as her food get's cold. Chloe lost her friends when he died.

_Theres the voice that's in the air  
>Sayin' don't look back no where<br>Theres a voice that's always there _

She hears his voice in her head saying to move on. She sees him everywhere. His voice is always there.

_And I'll never be quite the same as I was before this,  
>Part of you still remains,<br>Though it's out of focus_

She just sits on his side of the bed not getting out much. She's not the Chloe she was. She remembers her life, but it's mainly just a blur.

_Your just somewhere that I've been  
>And I won't go back again<br>Your just somewhere that I've been_

She tries not to remember him. Tries to move on. She doesn't allow herself to go back or move on.

_I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what its all about?<em> 

She lays in her bed and breathes in and out as if that's the only thing she can do.

_Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<br>_She lives her busy life but she shouldn't. She thinks she should be with him.

_No more words in my mouth  
><em>Chloe lost her ability to speak after she lost him.

_Nothin' left to figure out  
><em>There's nothing she ever does without thinking of him.

_But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<em>

Even though she can see him and hear him, she can't let go.

_And I'll never be like I was the day I met you  
>Too naive? Yes, I was<br>Boy, that's why I let you in_

She was never the same person she was with him. Sleepless, lifeless…

_Wear your memory like a stain  
>Can't erase or numb the pain<br>Here to stay with me forever_

She remembers him everyday and every second of her life.

_I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what it's all about?<em>  
>She sits at her desk at work, staring at the plank computer document<p>

_Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<em>

She never forgives herself. She believes it's her fault and this is her punishment.  
><em>No more words in my mouth<em>  
>She knew the words she should have said. She could have brought him to the hospital.<p>

_Nothin' left to figure out  
>But I don't think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you_

They both know his illness was serious. He wouldn't believe her. She could've of helped.

_One of these days  
>I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'<em>

She knows that one day she will be with him…

_One of these days I pray that I'll be, over, over, over you_

She hopes that one day she will be over painful memories and will be with him._  
><em>

_One of these days I'll realize that I'm so tired of  
>Feelin' confused<em>

She thinks that one day she will realize that she is confused about her life and gives up.

_But for now there's a reason  
>That you're still here in my heart<em>

His memory is imprinted in her heart. He was her love, She was his.  
><em><br>I'm breathin' in, breathin' out  
>Ain't that what it's all about?<br>_ She's afraid she will stop breathing soon. Be out of this torture.

_Livin' life crazy loud  
>Like I have the right to<em>

She soon fell sick. The same illness he got.

_No more words in my mouth  
><em>She still never talks. As she's sick, she just hopes it wont get cured.

_Nothin' left for me to doubt_

When she got the report from the nurse, she didn't have to doubt anymore.

_But I don't think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you<em>

She still didn't forget him. Their wedding, their first kiss, the first time she saw him.__

_Breathin' in , breathin' out  
>Breathin' in, breathin' out<br>_Knocking on death's door, Chloe laid on the hospital bed.

_Like I have the right to  
>Know the words in my mouth <em>

She closed her eyes, thinking about seeing him again.

_Nothin' left to figure out  
>But I don't think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you…_

Chloe woke up from that terrible dream and saw Derek lying next to her. She snuggled up closer and went back into her sleep knowing that it was all just a dream, she was with him, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
